infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Dr. Thomas Light (Megaverse)
Looking like Santa Claus in a lab coat, Dr. Thomas Light is a highly successful inventor and businessman in his baseline. He also displays a level of omnidisciplinary knowledge that speaks of multiple advanced degrees in science-related fields. He is also the creator and 'father' of the Anchors of his Loop, Rock and Roll as well as their older brother Blues (currently estranged). He began looping immediately after the Loop where Rock, with the help of his Awake siblings, held a memorial service for the Loop lost in 'The Crash'. Normally, Dr. Light remains in a support role, aiding his heroic children in their fight against his former friend, Dr. Albert W. Wily, with his inventions, knowledge, and expertise. He subscribes to a pacifistic philosophy, but despite this he has proven to be physically capable when necessary. Dreaming Dr. Light is different from most loopers in that he has random, and often incomplete, access to memories of his Unawake selves due to a bug in his Yggdrasil code. This state persists even when Dr. Light is not Awake, and usually manifests with him inventing devices and support units normally not seen until later in the Loop. Unlike his former friend and rival, Dr. Wily, he isn't normally disruptive to Loop events in how he acts on this knowledge. However, the full consequences of his Dreaming have yet to be explored, especially with his Awake self. Loop Gained Abilities Fused and Variant Loops allow Loopers to gain abilities beyond what would be accepted as normal. Dr. Light has displayed the following abilities: *'Subspace Pocket:' an ability nearly every Looper learns, Dr. Light can take an object and "hide it away" from the rest of the world. An item in a Subspace Pocket will remain there even if a loop resets unless the object in question is also Looping. *'Hand-held Mega Buster:' Dr. Light once had a Loop where he replaced the middle-aged 'Bad Box Art Mega Man' from the Street Fighter X Tekken game. The Loop memories he got were such that even he couldn't take himself seriously. He did, however, keep the weapon in his subspace pocket as a memento. Not that he necessarily needs it as his baseline self can whip up a functioning arm-mounted Mega Buster from robot parts in under half a minute. *'Chi-powers:' Another Loop replacing Ken Masters has granted Dr. Light (known in that Loop as Dr. Thomas 'Mega Man' Masters-Light) chi abilities that he may or may not have possessed in the baseline (it's unclear at current how his baseline self might have managed the Hadoken chamber X can get to in his games). He's also shown that his keen analytical mind can allow him to replicate the chi abilities of others with a few hours of work. Known moves include: **Hadoken - The basic chi attack he gained from Loop memories replacing Ken Masters **Shoryuken - While not seen using it, he would naturally have this from the same Loop. It is unknown if he developed the same variations on it during the Loop that Ken himself did. **Tatsumaki Senpukyaku - Same as the Shoryuken. **Sonic Boom - Replicated from a few hours of watching Colonel 'Rainbow' Dash (replacing Guile that same Loop) perform her Sonic Rainboom chi attack. Relationships *'Rock Light:' Dr. Light's younger son and the first of the Joint Anchors for his Loop as well as the creation he relates most to. It may have something to do with Rock being designed as a lab assistant, but then again, maybe not. *'Roll Light:' Dr. Light's daughter and the second of the Joint Anchors for his Loop as well as the one he trusts to ensure that he takes care of himself and keep his lab in order. Roll often claims that the lab and Dr. Light would fall apart at the seams if she wasn't looking after them, and Dr. Light really hasn't tried to claim otherwise. *'Blues Light:' Dr. Light's eldest son and the prototype for the robot master series. The two are estranged due to events in the baseline that have never been successfully resolved, and Dr. Light blames himself. *'Rainbow Dash:' In the Loop they had together in the Street Fighter universe, Dr. Thomas 'Mega Man' Masters-Light and Colonel 'Rainbow' Dash became known as the dynamic duo of the tournament circuit, even gaining the backhanded praise of an Unawake M. Bison right before they kicked his ass. It can be assumed they had quite the time working together. *'Dr. Wily:' Dr. Light's nonlooping former colleague and friend, Dr. Wily is ostensibly the source of most troubles in their home Loop. While the two have a genuine respect for each other, Dr. Wily's jealousy of Dr. Light's success keeps driving them apart Loop after Loop. Dr. Wily also makes a habit of pulling off things that Dr. Light has trouble explaining rationally even when Awake. *'Albus Dumbledore:' Dr. Light is responsible for saving Dumbledore from Setsuna Syndrome, and the two are thus close. They often work together in fused loops. References Mega Loops Compilationhttps://www.fanfiction.net/s/10094468/1/Mega-Loops Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Dreamer Category:Megaverse